Modular receptacle jacks, also commonly referred to as RJ connectors, are commonly used in telecommunications and data networking systems to transmit electrical signals between two or more electronic components. RJ connectors are typically used in conjunction with a visual indicator, e.g., an LED. The visual indicator can be used to indicate the status of the connector, e.g., whether a signal is being transmitted through the connector. The visual indicator can also be used to indicate the presence of a fault within the connector.
RJ connectors having one or more visual indicators mounted directly thereon have been developed. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317. Such connectors typically have one or more five-sided pockets formed in the body thereof for receiving the visual indicators. In other words, the visual indicator is usually accommodated in a pocket defined by a top wall, an opposing bottom wall, two opposing side walls, and a rear wall of the connector body. Hence, the top, bottom, side, and rear surfaces of the visual indicator are typically enclosed by the connector body when the visual indicator is installed in such a pocket.
Installing a visual indicator in a five-sided pocket requires inserting the visual indicator into the pocket from one direction only (usually from the front of the connector). The need to insert the visual indicator while the RJ connector and the visual indicator are in one particular relative orientation can decrease the flexibility with which the assembly process for the connector can be conducted, particularly where the visual indicator is installed using automated equipment.
The wiring needed to energize the visual indicator is usually routed through the body of the connector and the rear wall of the pocket. Alternatively, the wiring needed to energize the visual indicator can be routed through the wall or structure of the body located below the visual indicator.
Forming the two or more openings or internal passages needed to accommodate the wiring can present difficulties, particularly in molded connector bodies. For example, the flash that commonly results from the molding process can block or otherwise obstruct the relatively small-diameter openings or passages. Also, the structure of the connector body between the openings or passages can be relatively thin and weak due to the relatively small spacing therebetween. Moreover, the portion of the mold in which the structure between the openings or passages is formed can be difficult to fill due to the relatively small spacing therebetween.